Feliz Natal
by lua-chan
Summary: Uma festa de natal bem agitada com os pilotos gundam. Yaoi. OCC. Tentativa de comedia e acho que so lendo pra descobrir...


Feliz Natal!

- Quatre olha essa aqui! Que Kawaii!!!!

Quatre olhava para a peça intima na mão de Duo, seu rosto estava levemente corado.

- Duo! Er..acho que o Heero não vai gostar muito desse presente.

- Mas é a cara dele. Olha só que elefantinho bonitinho.

- Ele nunca vai usar isso.

- Mas ele vai ficar tão lindo. – os olhos do americano brilhavam.

- Ele vai te matar isso sim.

- Ahhhhhhhh!!!

- O que foi? – perguntou Quatre preocupado.

- Olha só tem a cobrinha, o pirata...são tão lindinhos.

Quatre olha para o amigo e olha ao redor. Todos da loja olhavam para eles. Se o árabe já estava com vergonha, agora sim ele não sabia onde colocar a cabeça. Porque logo ele teve que acompanhar Duo?

Numa loja ao lado...

- O que acha desse aqui? – perguntou Trowa mostrando um pingente com uma rosa dourada para Heero.

- Muito bonito, mas não combina nada com o Duo.

- É verdade. Acho que vou levar para o Quatre. Ele vai ficar lindo usando esse pingente, com aquela calça e aquela blusa e....

Heero sorriu sem graça ao se lembrar da pilha de sacolas que os dois, ou melhor, que Trowa havia comprado para dar de presentes para seu loirinho.

Na lanchonete...

- Que fome. Não agüento mais andar. – disse o chinês debruçado sobre a mesa da lanchonete, esperando por seu namorado trazer sua taça de sorvete.

- Chang. Eu trouxe o de baunilha, o que você pediu acabou.

O chinês pegou a pequena taça de sorvete com movimentos tão rápidos que pareciam estar na velocidade da luz, deliciando-se com o sabor delicioso.

- Hum... – disse após a primeira colherada. – obrigado amor.

O homem sorriu do rosto feliz de seu namorado. Sentando-se ao seu lado roubou uma colherada.

- Está bom mesmo.

O chinês o encarou com os olhos em chamas, ninguém roubaria uma colherada de seu e somente seu sorvete e ficaria impune. Aquilo era um abuso.Inclinou-se um pouco roubando uma colherada do pote de seu namorado.

- Estamos quites.

Era sempre assim, aquela disputa meio que infantil que no final sempre acabava nos beijos e abraços.

- Isso não fica assim. - disse o homem com um sorriso, enquanto roubava mais uma colherada. Rapidamente se levantou, erguendo sua taça para que o chinês não pudesse pegá-la, já que ele era menor.

- Acha que isso fica assim – o chinês se levantou com um sorriso maldoso. Com um salto perfeito, roubou uma colherada do sorvete do namorado.

- Trapaceiro isso não vale.

- Claro que vale.

- Ah é?! – o homem pegou o pote de sorvete que estava sobre a mesa. – só devolvo se me der um beijo.

O chinês ficou sem reação. Como ele ousava fazer aquilo, seqüestrar seu sorvete. Pelo menos o preço do resgate era acessível. Com um sorriso beijou os lábios do namorado, em um selinho.

- Agora o sorvete.

- Você gosta mais do sorvete do que de mim?

- Claro que não. Eu te amo Zechs.

Loja de fantasias.

- Duo! Olha que lindo. O Trowa ia ficar encantador vestido com essa roupa de papai Noel.

Duo começou a gargalhar só de imaginar Trowa vestido de papai Noel fazendo hohoho, aquilo seria hilário.

- Compra! – disse o americano entre uma risada e outra.

Loja de animais.

Trowa segurava um aquário com um belo peixinho dourado, mostrando para Heero.

- O Duo ia matar esse peixe, em menos de dois dias.

Trowa colocou o aquário de volta ao local, mostrando em seguida um pequeno filhote de cachorro.

- Esse cachorro ia morrer envenenado.

Trowa mostrou um filhote de gato.

- O gato ia fugir depois de três dias, ai o Duo ia ficar deprimido.

- Ahhh!!! Eu desisto. – disse o moreno colocando os filhotes em suas respectivas gaiolas.

- Eu disse que não era fácil encontrar um presente para o Duo.

- Já fomos em quase todas as lojas e até agora você não comprou nada.

- Eu tive uma idéia, vamos a loja de brinquedos.

No supermercado.

Zechs colocava várias guloseimas no carinho de compras, enquanto Wufei pacientemente apenas retirava olhando para a pequena lista em sua mão.

- Precisamos de um Peru para a ceia.

- Sessão de frios? - arriscou Zechs.

O loiro raramente vinha a um supermercado.

- Isso! – sorriu Wufei, finalmente ele aprendeu que as carnes ficavam na sessão de frios e não na prateleira de produtos de limpeza.

- Podíamos comprar o trigo lá também, né? – o sorriso de Wufei logo sumiu. Como seu namorado podia ser tão...er..loiro.

Na loja de brinquedos.

- O que acha desse aqui? – perguntou Trowa segurando um enorme urso que usava uma camiseta, onde estava bordado. Eu te amo.

- Bonitinho, mas o Duo vai adorar esse aqui. – mostrou para Trowa uma pantera de pelos bem pretos, que usava uma pequena coleira amarela. – essa aqui é a cara dele.

- Acho que vou levar esse urso.

Na loja de roupas.

- Nem adianta, Quatre. O Heero não ia usar isso.

- Mas ia combinar com ele. É tão bonita.

- Eu sei, mas fazer o que? O Heero não ia usar blusa social.

- Eu vou levar uma dessa aqui para o Trowa. Acho que combina com ele.

- Vou levar essa aqui para o Heero. – disse o americano segurando uma blusa regata que ficaria justa no corpo de Heero.

- Er..Duo...o Heero não ia usar uma blusa vermelho maravilha, porque não leva essa branca? Ou essa verde? Ele adora verde.

- Mas eu gostei mais da vermelha e quero ver ele usando essa vermelha.

- Certo!

Na loja de enfeites.

- Já compramos os presentes. Enfeites, a árvore. Falta o que? – perguntava Trowa olhando para uma lista em sua mão.

- Acho que nada. Vamos esperar os outros na fonte como combinado.

- Certo!

Na fonte..

Quatre, Duo, Wufei e Zechs já aguardavam Heero e Trowa. Os quatro conversavam animados, sobre os planos para aquela noite de natal na beirada da praia. Tudo seria perfeito. O local era magnífico, um grande salão de madeira com uma mesa de madeira perfeita ao centro, aparelhos de musica ao lado, freezer e fogão num pequeno quarto, que poderia ser chamado de cozinha. Todos sorriam em expectativa. Heero e Trowa depois de alguns minutos aparecem carregando centenas de sacolas.

- Nossa! Quanta coisa! – disse Duo surpreso.

- Trowa. – o árabe não perdeu tempo e se aproximou do namorado roubando um selinho. – senti sua falta.

- Eu também.

Heero olhou para Duo que olhou para Zechs e Wufei depois para Trowa e Quatre. Com um sorriso maldoso o americano correu e com um salto estava no chão com o japonês beijando-o como um louco. Assim que consegui escapar do beijo assassino de Duo, Heero sorri dizendo.

- Também te amo Duo.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram junto com os amigos para o carro, onde empilharam as comprar no bagageiro.

- Eu dirijo. – disse Duo.

- Não – disseram todos em unissom.

- Vocês são tão maus. Cadê o espírito natalino?

- Não quero morrer na véspera de natal, obrigado. – disse Wufei em tom provocante.

O chinês e o americano trocaram olhares raivosos, era possível sentir as duas auras malignas se chocando, Zechs e Heero deram um passo na direção dos dois. Porem a esperada briga não ocorreu, os dois trocaram um sorriso.

- Certo! Então você dirige, Fei.

- Eu não – disse o chinês com um sorriso maldoso - o Trowa.

- Isso o Trowa. – o americano já havia entendido o que o chinês estava pensando e adorou a idéia.

- Peraí, porque vocês querem que o Trowa dirija? – perguntou Zechs.

Wufei sorriu. Esse era loiro que amava.

- É que ele dirige melhor. Agora vem, querido! – puxou o loiro pela mão entrando no carro, sendo seguido por Duo e Heero.

Trowa que não era bobo já havia entendido o porque de ser eleito o motorista. Estava ficando com raiva, mas logo todo e qualquer sentimento negativo que tinha sumiu ao ver Quatre com um sorriso angelical parado a sua frente.

- Vamos, Trowa?

- Claro, meu anjo.

Os dois entraram no carro e deram inicio a longa viagem. Ao chegarem no local todos saíram do carro dando graças, porque mais um minuto ouvindo Duo cantando a musica do elefantinho e eles atirariam no americano. Duo saiu do carro cantando a musica que estava irritando a todos, com um lindo sorriso.

- 1000 elefantes incomodam muita gente....

- Duo chegamos! Olha praia! – disse Quatre já estressado com a musica.

- Que legal! – o americano correu em direção a areia como uma criança rindo, enquanto os outros pilotos sorriam felizes e juravam que o próximo que fizesse menção ao nome elefante seria torturado.

- Hee-chan! Vamos nos trocar para....

- Esperem ai! Temos que arrumar o salão primeiro, sem falar da ceia. – disse Trowa.

- Que droga! – reclamou o americano.

- Se formos rápidos ainda podemos curtir a praia. – disse Quatre com esperanças de caminhar na praia ao lado de Trowa, vendo o por-do-sol.

- Isso! – disse o americano recuperando seu bom humor.

- Vamos nos dividir em equipes. – sugeriu Heero.

- Certo, eu, Trowa e Zechs cuidaremos da ceia. Duo, Quatre e Wufei da arrumação da festa.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – discordou Wufei.

- E por que não?- perguntou Quatre.

- Trowa cozinhando é um desastre e Zechs, bem ele não sabe nem frita ovo. – disse Wufei

- É verdade. Melhor nossa equipe cuidar da ceia. – sugeriu Duo.

- Então combinado. – disse Duo abraçando Heero.

- Hora da arrumação! – disse o americano, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Todos ergueram as mãos e deram um pequeno grito. Logo se separaram e iniciaram os preparativos.

No salão..

- Er...Heero...eu acho que essas cores não estão muito festivas. – disse Trowa olhando para a toalha de mesa que Heero havia arranjado.

- Eu gostei. Onde você arranjou essa toalha camuflada? – perguntou Zechs admirado com o tecido que Heero segurava com orgulho.

- Ah isso é segredo. – disse Heero se sentido o todo poderoso dono da toalha.

"Calma Trowa! Isso é brincadeira. Calma! Não. Não pula no pescoço deles."- pensava Trowa, respirando fundo.

Na cozinha…

- Ei alguém sabe fazer rocambole? – perguntou Duo, folheando um livro de receitas.

- Ro.. o que? – perguntou Wufei, também folheando um livro.

- Gente. Eu preciso confessar uma coisa. – disse Quatre meio incerto.

- Pode falar amigão. – disse Duo se aproximando, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro para dar força ao amigo.

- Er...bem..hum...é que na cozinha...eu...eu..sou pior que o Trowa e o Zechs juntos.

- Mentira! – disse Duo supresso, enquanto Wufei deixou o livro cair no chão.

- Mas Quatre, você era nossa esperança. – disse Wufei desesperado.

- Perdão pessoal.

- E agora o que faremos? – disse Wufei quase subindo nas paredes.

- Sem pânico. Somos pilotos gundam. Somos fortes, invencíveis. Isso aqui é apenas uma cozinha. Ela não tem como nos derrotar. – disse Duo com os olhos brilhando em determinação.

- Melhor chamar o Heero. – disse Quatre preocupado.

- Eu concordo. Afinal o Heero é o único que sabe realmente como cozinhar. – disse Wufei cruzando os braços, enquanto Quatre balançava a cabeça numa afirmativa.

- Eu me recuso a desistir antes de tentar, onde e que esta nosso espírito guerreiro? – disse Duo.

Wufei olhou para Duo e depois para o peru sobre a mesa.

- Você tem razão Duo. Nunca devemos desistir.

- Vamos conseguir.

Duo estendeu sua mão em direção aos amigos, que empilharam suas mãos sobre as do americano dando um grito de coragem e persistência.

No salão...

- Não mesmo. Essa toalha é ridícula. Não tem nada a ver com os enfeites, não combina com nada.

- A inveja mata Trowa. – disse Heero segurando a toalha, como se segurasse um tesouro precioso.

- Zechs, por favor, fala para o Heero que essa coisa não combina com nada.

- Mas ela é tão legal.

- Viu só! Todo mundo adora essa toalha.

- Não vamos começar com essa briga de novo.

Na cozinha..

- Duo o que é isso?

- Que pergunta boba Quatre, isso aqui é o arroz.

- Eu acho que não é assim que se faz. – opinou Wufei, pegando alguns legumes.

- Claro que é.

- Pessoal..eu to sentindo um cheiro de queimado. – disse Quatre, retirando o peru da sacola.

- Impossível. A única coisa no fogo é uma panela com água.

Wufei se aproximou do fogão só para conferir, foi quando viu que a panela estava seca quase explodindo.

- Todo mundo pro chão. – gritou o chinês.

Os três foram para o chão, e se protegerão o Maximo que conseguiram. Em questão de minutos a panela ganhou altitude, caindo pesadamente no chão por sorte, ninguém havia se machucado.

- Vamos chamar o Heero. – choramingou Quatre, ainda no chão protegendo sua cabeça.

No salão..

- Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Zechs preocupado.

- Deve ser alguém testando fogos. – disse Heero ajeitando sua toalha sobre a mesa.

- É deve ser isso. – concordou Trowa arrumando os enfeites na parede. - Ei o que acham?

- Horrível!

- Não é não. Essa sua toalha que é medonha.

- Invejoso. Só porque seus enfeites não combinam com nada.

- É essa toalha ai.

Trowa e Heero se encaravam como dois terríveis inimigos em um campo de batalha.

Na cozinha.

- Ei pessoal só foi uma panela. Ninguém se machucou – disse Duo tentando animar os companheiros.

- Não sabemos nem ferver água. – chorou Quatre.

- Nada de pânico. Todo mundo explode uma panela quando está fazendo uma ceia. Isso é normal. O negocio e não desistir. Vamos cozinhar no melhor estilo dos pilotos gundans.

Quatre e Wufei disseram em unissom:

- Heero.

A noite...

O salão estava decorado com folhas de palmeiras, bolinhas, luzes coloridas que piscavam e uma árvore super decorada a frente. Sobre a mesa com a toalha camuflada estavam os pratos que os três pilotos preparam, ou melhor, tentaram. Todos estavam usando roupas leves, como shorts e camisetas.

- Pessoal é hora da festa! - gritou Duo.

- Nos temos uma surpresa para vocês. – disse Trowa um pouco envergonhado, enquanto pensava "Aquela idéia ridícula do Zechs. Como eu concordei com uma coisa como essa, mas agora já é tarde demais para desistir."

Heero ligou o radio num playback. Ficando um pouco mais atrás de Trowa e Zechs seu rosto estava super vermelho. Duo estava se segurando para não pular sobre o japonês é o agarrar ali mesmo. Zechs puxou o microfone que ele e os amigos haviam preparado mais cedo e começou a cantar.

**So she said what's the problem baby**

**Então ela disse qual é o problema baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Qual é o problema eu não sei**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado **

Zechs olhou para Wufei com um sorriso cúmplice, enquanto Heero e Trowa faziam a segunda voz.

**Think about it every time**

**penso nisso todo tempo**

**I think about it**

**Eu penso nisso**

**Can't stop thinking 'about it**

**Não consigo parar de pensar sobre isso**

**How much longer will it take to cure this**

**Quanto tempo mais, levará para curar isto**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**

**Apenas pra cura-lo pois eu não consigo ignora-lo, se é amor**

**(amor)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know**

**nothing'bout love**

**Faz-me querer virar e encarar, mas eu não sei nada sobre amor.**

Os três dançavam bem animados à coreografia que haviam ensaiado as escondidas. Heero e Trowa dançavam um tanto quando desajeitados, mas mesmo assim continuavam encantadores.

**Come on, come on**

**Venha, venha**

**Turn a little faster**

**Vire um pouco mais rápido**

**Come on, come on**

**Venha, venha**

**The world will follow after**

**O mundo virá logo atrás**

**Come on, come on**

**venha , venha**

**Cause everybody's after love**

**pois todos estão procurando amor**

Zechs sorriu para o amante e foi para trás dando lugar à voz grave de Heero.

**So I said I'm a snowball running**

**Então, eu disse , eu sou uma bola de neve correndo**

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**

**correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor**

**Melting under blue skies**

**derretendo debaixo do céu azul**

**Belting out sunlight**

**espalhando a luz do sol**

**Shimmering love**

**doce amor**

**Well baby I surrender**

**bem, baby, eu me rendo**

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**ao sorvete de morango**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Nunca acabara todo este amor**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso**

**But there's no escaping your love**

**mas não há escapatoria para seu amor**

Antes que conseguisse desviar para continuar cantando sua parte Heero estava no chão com Duo beijando seus lábios de forma desesperada. O americano estava extremamente emocionado, ver Heero cantando para ele era algo emocionante, sem falar que Heero estava extremamente sedutor, com aquele rostinho envergonhado. Sem alternativa Trowa assumiu, cantando enquanto Duo e Heero continuavam se agarrando ali no chão.

**These lines of lightning**

**essas linhas de relâmpagos**

**Mean we're never alone**

**significam que nunca estará sozinho**

**Never alone, no, no**

**nunca sozinho, não , não**

**Come on, Come on**

**venha, venha**

**Move a little closer**

**Mova-se para mais perto**

**Come on, Come on**

**venha, venha**

Wufei invadiu o palco assim como Duo e agarrou seu loirão que não parava de provoca-lo com aqueles movimentos ritmados. Isso era uma verdadeira injustiça. Como ele podia tortura-lo tanto.

**I want to hear you whisper**

**eu quero escutar você suspirar**

**Come on, Come on**

**venha venha**

**Settle down inside my love**

**se acomode dentro do meu amor**

**Come on, come on**

**venha venha,**

**Jump a little higher**

**pule um pouco mais alto**

**Come on, come on**

**Venha, venha**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**se você se sentir um pouco mais leve**

**Come on, come on**

**venha, venha**

**We were once**

**nos somos um**

Quatre estava um pouco receoso mas porque não fazer como seus amigos? Sorriu e foi em direção a Trowa, porém ao contrário dos outros, que atacaram seus amantes de forma feroz o loirinho decidiu apenas dançar com seu moreno numa dança sensual, enquanto ouvia sua bela voz.

**Upon a time in love**

**dentro de um tempo de amor**

**We're accidentally in love**

**nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados**

**Accidentally in love (x7)**

**acidentalmente apaixonados**

**Accidentally**

**acidentalmente**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**

**eu estou apaixonado , eu estou apaixonado**

Heero e Duo seguiram o exemplo do loirinho e começaram a dançar enquanto Heero retornava a cantar.

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

**eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado **

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

**eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado**

**Accidentally (X 2)**

**Acidentalmente**

Trowa e Quatre dançavam bem agarradinhos. Zechs assumiu a canção novamente, olhando no fundo dos olhos negros.

**Come on, come on**

**venha , venha**

**Spin a little tighter**

**gire um pouco mais apertado**

**Come on, come on**

**venha, venha**

**And the world's a little brighte**

**e o mundo é um pouco mais claro**

**Come on, come on**

**venha, venha**

**Just get yourself inside her**

**apenas entre dentro dela**

**Love ...I'm in love**

**amor... eu estou apaixonado**

Quando a musica terminou os seis se olharam com sorrisos.

- Hora dos presentes. – disse Duo feliz da vida.

Todos se reunirão em torno da arvore que mais parecia um enfeite de escola de samba e ficaram ansiosos esperando pela troca de presentes.

Heero se levantou e pegou sua sacola de presentes distribuindo para todos os amigos as lembranças que havia comprado. Com exceção de Duo, todos haviam ganhado um livro.

- Espero que goste. – Heero estendeu para Duo dois embrulhos grandes. Os olhos do americano ficaram brilhantes, enquanto ele rasgava os embrulhos, curioso.

- Que lindo! Adorei essa pantera de pelúcia. – abraçou Heero, junto com o presente, dando um beijo rápido.

- Agora é minha vez. –disse o garoto de tranças animado.

Distribuiu para cada amigo um embrulho, para Wufei uma cueca preta bem justa e minúscula, para Zechs um chicote de couro, para Trowa algemas, para Quatre duas pulseiras de couro e para Heero...

- Aqui Hee-chan seu presente.

Heero pegou os dois embrulhos e abriu o primeiro temeroso, assim que viu uma blusa vermelho maravilha olhou para Duo sem saber o que dizer. Aquela coisa era ridícula. Ele nunca usaria aquilo. Com cuidado abriu o segundo presente e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ser a figura de um elefantinho, com uma tromba que quando estivesse usando seria..

- Obrigado Duo. – disse meio chocado.

Todos estavam rindo dá cara que Heero havia feito e riram ainda mais imaginando como Heero ficaria ridículo usando aquilo.

Zechs se levantou e distribuiu seus presentes, para Heero uma blusa verde, para Trowa uma calça jeans, para Duo um tênis preto, Quatre um relógio e para seu amante um relógio e uma espada curta antiga. Wufei trocou um beijo rápido, dizendo no ouvido do amante:

- Muito obrigado. Adorei o presente.

Wufei trocou mais um beijo e começou a distribuir seus presentes, para Heero uma calça jeans, para Trowa uma blusa de mangas, Quatre um sapato social e para Duo uma calça jeans, para Zechs um cordão com uma pequena espada e uma blusa.

Trowa se levantou e distribui seus presentes, Heero uma blusa camuflada, Duo um relógio, Wufei uma calça larga, Zechs sapatos sociais e para Quatre calça, sapato, blusa, cordão com um lindo pingente em forma de rosa, relógio e por fim um urso grande com uma blusa escrito eu te amo.

Quatre sorriu abraçando o urso, Trowa não resistiu ver seu anjinho de forma tão fofa e acabou beijando-o de maneira apaixonada. Após o beijo, Quatre distribui seus presentes, Heero uma blusa de manga, para Duo uma blusa de manga preta com uma cruz cinza, Wufei uma blusa regata com um dragão desenhado, Zechs um relógio e para Trowa um relógio, uma calça, sapatos, meias e uma fantasia de papai Noel. Trowa tentou sorrir doce, mas ao se lembrar do desastre da páscoa quando se vestiu de coelhinho a pedido de Quatre. Ficou pálido, porque aquelas lembranças sombrias vinham assombra-lo.

Todos se reuniram em volta da mesa. Heero fez um pequeno discurso sobre paz, amor e família. Todos sorriam felizes até provarem a comida que estava comestível, mas bem longe de saborosa.

Depois da sessão tortura, todos foram para a praia. Duo correu em direção ao mar trazendo junto consigo um Heero meio que emburrado. Com um lindo sorriso o americano entrou dentro da água fria molhando o japonês que tentou revidar. Wufei puxou Zechs para um beijo, mas ao sentir a água fria em suas costas, foi com tudo para dentro d´agua afogar um certo americano. Zechs acompanhou seu amante, para evitar morte. Quatre e Trowa estavam na areia sentados, bem abraçadinhos, observando o luar quando os quatro que estavam na água fria molham o casal, que revoltados entram acabam entrando na água para dar o troco. O sorriso, a felicidade, tudo se misturava num momento único e feliz. Todos se calaram ao olhar para o céu que era banhado por um festival de fogos de artifício. Todos os seis com grandes sorrisos gritaram juntos:

- FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

###Notas da autora###

A musica que os meninos tentaram cantar é Accidentally In Love do Counting Crows. Achei que tinha a cara deles. ) Desejo a todo um feliz natal e um prospero ano novo, mesmo que um pouquinho atrasado.


End file.
